My Little Terrain-part 2
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: My Little Terrain Terra woke up, and saw Amethyst right in her face. She seemed scared out of her mind, and was even shaking. Amethyst:" Oh thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried! Do you want to explain to me why you just decided to jump into some sort of freaky wormhole or something?" Terra:" Ametgyst? How did you get here?" Amethyst:" My mom just asked me to come and ask you if you have any muffin mix, but I saw you through a window, and you just hopped into that weird thing. I mean, my dad does crazy stuff like that all the time. But you're too little to be doing things like that all by yourself." Terra made a pouty face. Terra:" I'm not that little! And I saw mom get sucked away by that hole, so I jumped in to rescue her!" Amethyst:" Next time you should go and get some help instead of doing something so reckless." Terra:" I'm not a baby!" Amethyst:" I-I didn't say you were, I'm just saying be more careful. First thing's first, we need to figure out where we are, so stay right near me, ok?" Terra looked around. Blocks, blocks, just blocks for miles. The trees, the ground, and the bushes were all made of blocks. Terra's eyes gleamed as she took in what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going looney. Soon she realized that she wasn't dreaming. This is the world her mother was talking about, with all kinds of blocks to build with. She smiled brightly. Terra:" It's real. It's really real!" She jumped with joy. Amethyst:" Terra, this is no time for games." Terra:" Amethyst, look! This is the place that my mommy always told me stories about!" Amethyst:" Terra, you don't actually believe that silly filly tale do you?" Terra:" I didn't at first, but now I can see it, it's real!" Terra's face lit up, as she squealed with joy. Amethyst covered the filly's mouth with her hoof. Amethyst:" Ok, ok, it's real, just keep your voice down." Terra:" Why?" Amethyst:" I hear something." They peeked over the bush, and saw two purple stallions with red eyes talking. Purple 1:" Those greenies aren't gonna be so lucky once we plant our little corruption bomb underneath Green Terraria, and then detonate it." Purple 2:" Yeah, they won't even call it Green Terraria anymore, they'll call it Purple Terraria." Purple 1:" Purple Terraria's the name of our village you buffoon!" Purple 2:" Then we'll call it 'Purple Town', how's that sound?" Purple 1:" Guh... you're a real deathweed brain aren't you?" Purple 2:" I like deathweeds." Purple 1 smacks purple 2 in the face. Purple 1:" Come on, we need to get back before curfew, or the Eater of Worlds will have our heads on the end of his... teeth?" Purple 2:" Duh... ok." Amethyst:" Who are those ponies, and why are their faces all grimy?" Amethyst stepped on a twig, alerting the two purple ponies. Purple 1:" Hey, who are you? Wait, how much did you hear?" Amethyst:" Oh... uh... we are just exploring is all... hehe... we didn't hear anything, believe me... tehehe." Amethyst was nervous, and Terra was cowaring between her legs, holding onto one of them. Purple 1:" Oh I believe you, but I say I really don't like Greenies." Purple 2:" Looks like lunch is served already." Purple 1:" Hehe, you said, so let's dig in, shall we?" Amethyst:" You eat ponies? Wait! Who are you!" Terra:" Amethyst run!" The two ponies run away from the two grimey purple ponies, but the purple ponies seem to be faster. Purple one pounced on top of Terra, and Amethyst turned to rescue, but was caught by Purple 2. Purple 1:" I'm going to enjoy feasting on your flesh and soul!" Tears were flowing continueously from Terra's eyes. She had never been so scared in her life. Suddenly, there was a whistle in the air, and the purple pony screamed and vanished into white clouds. Terra then saw a wooden arrow hit the other purple pony, and the same thing happened to him as well. Terra looked up at where the arrow was fired from, and she saw a stallion in the trees. He then turned, and disappeared out of view. Terra was relieved, until she saw that Amethyst was bleeding from her side. She ran to her, crying and panicking. Terra:" Amethyst! Wake up, I need you! You're right, I can't be alone here, please wake up, I'm scared!" Amethyst:" I-it's ok... 'cough cough'... I'm right here. I'll ... 'cough cough'... I'll protect you." Terra was crying to much to even here her voice though. She was too scared, and still trying to process what just happened. Amethyst Star held onto Terra tight, comforting her. Poor Terra was shivering, tears pouring from her eyes faster than she realized it. Amethyst started rubbing Terra with her hooves to calm her down, and it started to work. Terra:" Amethyst... I'm scared." Amethyst:" I know you are, and it's ok to be scared. We have to find someplace safe." Terra:" Yeah, mommy said there were monsters in this place. We have to biuld a shelter." Amethyst:" I don't know how to work with wood blocks. Did your mom tell you how?" Terra:" Well she said we use our hooves to break the blocks, and then collect them." Amethyst went over to a tree, and looked it over. Amethyst:" So I just punch the blocks out of the tree?" Terra:" Uh huh." Amethyst started punching the tree with her hooves, and all of the wooden blocks from the tree shrunk, and landed on the ground in front of her, along with saplings and apples. (I'm mostly going off of the Terraria tree cutting logic, rather than the Minecraft tree cutting logic. It makes it easier on me, and I personally like the fact that the entire tree falls in Terraria, so don't judge me.) Amethyst:" Huh. I'm pretty sure that's not how trees are supposed to work." Terra:" Amethyst... it's getting dark, scarey thing come out in the dark." Amethyst:" Do you know how to make light?" Terra:" Well, mom says we need coal, or gel from the slimes, but I don't know how to put them together to make it." Amethyst:" Don't worry, I'll biuld the house, and solve our darkness problem, 'kay?" Terra:" Ok." Terra was trying so hard to stop crying. Amethyst felt really bad for the poor filly. All Terra wanted was to find her mom, and Amethyst really missed her adoptive family as well. She biult a few walls, but she wasn't sure how to make the door, so just decided to keep it as a wall until morning. She came up to Terra, who was curled up agaist the wall. She put her hooves around her and embraced her in a deep hug, trying to keep her calm. Her horn flared, and a light came from her horn to light up the area inside the wall for good measures. Terra:" Amethyst?" Amethyst:" Yes?" Terra:" We'll find my mom soon and get out of this right?" Amethyst:" Yes." Terra:" I'm sorry I got you into this mess Amethyst." Amethyst:" It's not your fault. You were scared." Amethyst hugged her tighter. Amethyst:" I promise, I won't let anything hurt you. My dad taught me how to protect other ponies against wild monsters before, and I'm going to protect you." Terra:" But what about your family? They probably miss you." Amethyst:" I'm not a selfish pony Terra, and niether are you, that's why I came after you. If anything, those purple cannible ponies are the selfish ones." Terra:" I think I would like to go to sleep now." Amethyst:" Alright." Amethyst layed Terra down on the floor, and then layed down next to her, her horn still illuminating the area. Terra:" Good night Amethyst." Amethyst:" Sweet dreams." They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)